


It reminded me of you

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: When Emu sees a mug painted with red and blue puzzle pieces, he purchases it without much thought beyond that its something Parad might like.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	It reminded me of you

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I'm on a ParaEmu/EmuPara agenda and I'm taking y'all down with me XD
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and if you can, please leave a comment or kudos!

* * *

**"It reminded me of you."**

* * *

When it's decided that Parad would live with him; weeks after his resurrection, Emu honestly didn't know what to expect despite being excited at the fact that he'd be roommates with the best friend he's been waiting years for. After all, he hasn't cohabitate with another person since...well, never if Emu was to be honest since he doesn't remember his mother since she died not long after Emu was born.

And the less said about Kiyonaga, the better.

In reality, whatever worries he had about living with Parad ended up being unfounded because sharing space with Parad really is one of the easiest things he's ever done in his life. If anything, it eases something deep and fundamental within him because for the first time in years, the aching loneliness that used to follow him around throughout his life has finally vanished from his heart.

Time passes and life goes on.

It's not long after they start living together that Emu begins to notice that while Parad is a messy roommate, he barely has any possessions with him. The only constant is the handheld console that Parad brings everywhere he goes. When he realised that, Emu learned to pay closer attention to things that Parad might need or even want but it's not exactly an easy task since Parad doesn't seem to care much about shopping for anything beyond what's necessary, in which case, it has more to do with groceries or things they may need for chores. Doesn't help that Parad never asks for anything either.

For some reason, that last part makes his heart aches the most.

So while they're out for groceries, Emu passes by the utensils aisle within the supermarket and sees a mug painted with red and blue puzzle pieces. It's nothing much in retrospect but the moment Emu sees the simple thing, he purchases it without much thought beyond that its something Parad might like.

"Emu~" Wearing a pixel designed purple thumbhole sweater and grey jeans to easily blend in with the crowd, Parad bounds over to him with his half of their groceries already paid for and in plastic bags. His bugster grins at him before snapping a double popsicle in half and offers one to him. "Our favourite."

Emu takes it with an answering smile. "Strawberry?"

"Duh." Plopping the treat into his mouth, Parad settles beside him as they walk together in tandem. Quirking a brow, Parad gestures to the box hanging on his wrist. "Whassat?"

Emu offers the box to Parad with a bashful grin. "It's for you actually."

"Me?" Quickly finishing his popsicle, Parad reaches over to eagerly take the proffered box before he opens it to take out the mug with awe in his eyes.

Emu rubs his neck when Parad looks at him in question. "I thought that it's not fair that you don't have a lot of things to call your own and well, when I saw that, it reminded of you, so..."

"I love it," Parad reassures, clutching the mug close as he beams at Emu. The grin itself is unlike the ones he usually sees as it lights up Parad's features in a way that makes Emu's heart ache in a much different way; warm and precious. "Thanks, Emu."

Shrugging, he knocks their shoulders together with a laugh. "No problem."

As they walk back to their apartment, Emu observes the way Parad cradles his impromptu gift with care and excitement. Seeing how happy Parad is in having something simple as a mug to call his own, Emu resolves to make sure that Parad has more chances like right now to experience in the future.


End file.
